Projeto Childhood Living Fanfics
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Aranhas têm venenos interessantes. Você não é uma aranha, só se parece com uma. S/B.
1. Projeto Childhood Living

Projeto Childhood Living

--

_And I knew no words to share it with anyone  
The boundaries of language I quietly cursed  
And all the different names for the same thing_

--

Visando estimular a escrita e diversificar as fics do ship Sirius/Bellatrix, o projeto Childhood living propõe que usuários da seção Sirius/Bellatrix do fórum Seis Vassouras (www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum /) escolham temas para escrever fanfictions. Trata-se de um desafio pessoal e um trabalho de comprometimento com a seção.

O tema do projeto é: INFÂNCIA. Mais que limites etários, a infância nesse projeto é definida pelo nível de desenvolvimento físico, mental e afetivo. Criança é aquele com desenvolvimento físico, mental e afetivo compatível com a infância.

Eu posterei minhas fics do projeto aqui. Será um conjunto de ficlets mostrando episódios da infância de Sirius e Bellatrix. Espero que gostem. Reviews são amigas, não comida.

Agradecimentos a Katherine e Jub's In Black pela enorme ajuda no projeto!


	2. Cento e noventa venenos indetectáveis

**Cento e noventa venenos indetectáveis**

--

_Aranhas têm venenos interessantes. Você não é uma aranha, só se parece com uma._

--

Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Childhood Living do Fórum Seis Vassouras (www . 6vparavoce . com . br / forum /).  
Item: Subir em árvores

--

A menina olhou por cima do ombro antes de dar mais um passo em direção à árvore. Retirou os sapatos e apoiou um dos pés no tronco, sentindo o atrito grosseiro da casca da árvore contra os dedos. Segurou com força um galho sobre sua cabeça e ergueu o corpo com a agilidade de uma aranha.

Bellatrix era uma criança magra. Preocupantemente magra, a despeito de todos os fortificantes que Kreacher a perseguia para que tomasse – ele sempre acabava com a colher enfiada em locais inusitados depois dessas perseguições. Usava vestidos do mesmo tamanho a irmã menor, Narcissa. As outras crianças da família eram todas saudavelmente fofas – exceto talvez por Andrômeda, que tinha uma leve tendência a perder a conta de quantos bolos de caldeirão comia pela tarde.

Mas ninguém falava das gorduras Andrômeda, pensava, esgueirando o corpo por entre o emaranhado de folhas e galhos. Eram sempre os braços magros de Bellatrix, e como Bellatrix era muito frágil para fazer estripulias, e como tinha que fazer refeições extras, e como deveria parar de se envolver nas disputas idiotas com Sirius...

Seus pés escorregaram um pouco, e ela apertou os joelhos para se segurar, uma nuvem de folhas amarelas se precipitando sobre sua cabeça. Sentiu uma dor fina e olhou para baixo para registrar um joelho ralado. Exatamente o que precisava, ela bufou e continuou a subida. Outro arranhão e a frágil Bellatrix seria condenada a ficar trancada vendo a grama crescer pela janela pelo resto da vida.

Ficou pendurada pelas duas mãos e, devagar, soltou as pernas, que se balançaram levemente antes de se estabilizarem. Não que tivesse medo de altura. Não tinha. Só não era bom para a concentração ficar olhando para baixo enquanto empurrava as mãos, uma atrás da outra, deslizando o corpo sob o galho. Mesmo assim, ela olhou – sua atenção desviada por um assobio vindo de baixo.

O idiota de novo. Sirius a fitava do chão. E estava rindo. Ela não conseguia ouvir e ele cobria a boca com as mãos, mas tinha certeza que, por baixo delas, ele estava rindo. Uma risada rouca e irritante, como um rosnado de cachorro. Um cachorro velho e moribundo – ou assim seria quando ela descesse. Seu olhar de interesse para o alto deixava claro o quanto estava apreciando a vista.

Bella tentou prender o tecido da saia com as pernas, mas a movimentação só fazia com que balançasse mais – e, conseqüentemente, a saia se afastava mais de seu corpo. "Seu pervertido nojento!", ela praguejou e tentou cuspir no garoto, mas não conseguiu atingi-o.

"Como se eu estivesse interessando nessas suas pernas ossudas", retrucou Sirius. Nada interessando. Mas continuava olhando. Bellatrix sentiu o rosto quente e registrou que suas mãos estavam ficando levemente mais úmidas. Apertou os dedos com mais força. Ainda olhando. Soltou uma das mãos e bateu no galho mais próximo, fazendo com que uma cortina de folhas amarelas cobrissem a visão de Sirius por alguns segundos.

Balançou o corpo para frente e esticou os pés para alcançar outro galho. "Parece uma aranha", troçou Sirius. Ele já tinha dito outras vezes. Bella se esgueirava por entre os galhos como uma aranha na teia.

"Já te contaram que aranhas...", ela começou, soltando os braços e oscilando perigosamente antes se parar, sustentada de ponta cabeça pelas pernas enlaçadas num galho. O cordão dourado escorregou de seu pescoço e balançou diante de seus olhos. Ela o segurou antes que caísse.

"O que tem aranhas?", a risada de novo. Pena não haver nenhum galho pesado o suficiente para que ela atirasse nele. Forçou o corpo para cima e agarrou o novo galho, ficando presa pelos braços e pernas. E, como uma aranha que desliza pelo fio branco, foi se arrastando em direção à extremidade do galho, tendo certeza que, o que fosse que Sirius quisesse ver, agora tinha uma vista panorâmica.

"O que tem aranhas?", ele insistiu, mais como uma forma de atrapalhá-la que por realmente estar interessado.

"Aranhas têm venenos interessantes", ela esticou o braço trêmulo tentando alcançar a ponta da capa de couro de um livro velho – as páginas amareladas se confundindo com as folhas secas. O gesto fez com que o galho cedesse alguns centímetros e Bella rapidamente desfez o movimento, temendo que o livro caísse. Sirius riu mais um pouco e correu para ficar bem embaixo do livro, os braços esticados para pegar o objeto na queda.

"Veneno de aranha mata bem devagar, sabe? Como se fosse uma doença de trouxas nojentos", ela estreitou os olhos. Teria que ser num movimento rápido. Não era possível que, depois de tanto esforço para recuperar o livro que Sirius jogara na árvore, fosse deixá-lo cair direto nas mãos dele.

"Você não é uma aranha, só se parece com uma", ela o ouviu dizer. Bellatrix abriu a boca enquanto se arrastava vagarosamente mais para a ponta do galho – os sons da madeira se dobrando enchendo seus ouvidos.

"E as aranhas, _priminho_", ela continuou, a fala atrapalhada pela corrente que havia escorregado para sua boca. "As aranhas matam e ninguém consegue descobrir o que matou a pessoa". Mais estalos do galho cedendo e o livro escorregou alguns centímetros. "São venenos indetectáveis."

Bellatrix esticou o máximo que pôde o corpo esguio, e mal percebeu que tinha soltando ambas as mão do galho. Ela sentiu o livro nas pontas dos dedos, mas foi jogada para trás, sem tempo para prender as pernas à árvore com mais força. Bellatrix olhou para cima – e "em cima" era o mar de folhas castanhas que forrava o chão úmido sob a copa da árvore.

Por um momento, Bellatrix achou que tinha perdido a capacidade de respirar. Sentiu uma pressão enorme sobre o peito e toda a força do mundo não era suficiente para que suas costelas se movessem e enchessem seu peito de ar. Não havia livro velho de poções surrupiado de um armário trancando. Nada de folhas amareladas. Nenhum Sirius Black rindo daquela maneira idiota sobre como ela era uma aranha tonta demais para não cair.

Ah, sim. Isso. Tinha caído da árvore e provavelmente quebrara o pescoço. Ótimo. Ia morrer como uma trouxa estúpida que não sabia subir numa árvore. Ao menos o caixão seria pequeno. E leve. E Sirius o cobriria de aranhas mortas. _Bellaranha_.

Ela sentiu o metal gelado da corrente contra os lábios.

E então o calor. Não calor normal, mas um calor vivo, um calor que se movia como água, que passava por seus lábios e enchia seu peito, que descia pelos braços e a barriga e então escorria para as pontas dos dedos dos pés. Ouviu vagamente os ouvidos pulsarem, e imaginou se seu coração estava parando ou voltando a bater. E então não eram mais batidas, mas o som de sua própria voz, um urro alto, o som violento do ar entrando em seus pulmões.

O cheiro de verde. Não a desagradável umidade do outono, mas o cheiro de algo fresco e vivo. E, antes que se desse conta de todo o resto, havia os lábios de Sirius roçando contra os seus, soprando o calor para dentro dela. Vida.

"Acho que sua teia quebrou", ela ouviu a voz do primo, mas tudo que via eram estrelas. As estrelas se expandiram e, numa explosão de luz, o quintal reapareceu, com as pilhas de folhas secas, o solo escuro e úmido, o ar terrivelmente pesado e o vento forte atirando mais folhas sobre ela.

E o rosto escurecido de Sirius. Ele penas estava lá, sentado sobre as pernas dela, os olhos cinzentos presos em seu rosto. A menina olhou ao redor. O livro – o motivo daquela disputa irracional – jazia esquecido, confundindo-se com as folhas. Despedaçado – varias folhas de pergaminho rasgadas se fundindo às folhas amareladas. Voltou a olhar para ele quando sentiu os dedos de Sirius em seus lábios, tateando até encontrarem a corrente dourada.

E o calor novamente, como se uma represa tivesse se rompido, fluindo com violência, derretendo tudo em seu caminho. Bellatrix duvidou que ainda tivesse ossos para ficar de pé.

Ele puxou a corrente até seu peito e a posicionou o pingente – uma estrela dourada – no meio. "Nem para aranha você serve. E fica falando de venenos mortais."

A menina se virou sob as pernas de Sirius e arrastou o corpo para longe, suas mãos mergulhando nas folhas. Pegou o livro (o que restou dele, com várias páginas faltando e sem capa) e fez uma força descomunal para ficar de pé. Sirius não tentou impedi-la.

"Venenos indetectáveis, Sirius. Um dia você morre e nem vai saber por que", ela murmurou, quase muito fraca para falar. Ainda sentia os lábios formigando e havia um restinho de calor dele no metal da corrente que descansava sobre seu peito.

Bellatrix não olhou para trás, muito concentrada que estava em percorrer sem cambalear o curto caminho até a porta dos fundos de Grimmauld Place. O vestido imundo de terra e folhas. Arranhões em praticamente todo o corpo. E tinha quase certeza que havia um filete de sangue escorrendo da testa. É, Kreacher teria que ferver os pés em óleo quente por tê-la perdido de vista. Ela só não sabia o que aconteceria consigo mesma se alguém descobrisse que o antiqüíssimo livro roubado do armário do segundo andar agora estava em frangalhos.

Não olhou para trás, mas imaginou a exata expressão de Sirius fitando sua nuca enquanto ela se afastava, a maneira como ele se viraria e chutaria o monte de folhas mais próximos. Só não conseguiu imaginar que cara ele faria quando encontrasse, em meio às folhas, a capa perdida do velho livro. As letras prateadas estavam parcialmente descascadas, mas não havia dúvida sobre o que estava escrito.

_"Cento e noventa venenos indetectáveis"._


End file.
